


Midnight

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Monks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finds a way to keep Goku quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

It was bad enough the kid had been yelling in his mind for so long. It was worse the way that insufferable, continual presence sounded when the kid was near enough to actually _talk_.

"Sanzo! Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo!"

It was a never ending litany. 

"Sanzo!"

"Shut up!"

 _Nothing_ made the kid shut up, _ever_. It was just something he'd reluctantly come to accept as yet another heap of shit the world thought should come his way. 

"What the fuck did I do in a past life?" he muttered. He couldn't think of anything that would have been bad enough to warrant _this_.

It was a surprise when the kid did shut up one night. No more talking in his sleep, no more insistent pullings at his mind with little kid dreams. Just a bone deep silence that catapulted Sanzo across the room, his heart pounding, full of knowledge that the kid was dead. He wasn't. He was in a limp state between sleep and wakefulness and coldly silent, like a small animal that thought the wolves wouldn't see it if it could only stay quiet long enough.

"Hey. Goku. What the hell are you playing at?"

The kid opened his eyes, slowly, dazedly, his gaze locking on like it did every damn second of the waking day.

"You came back," he whispered.

"I've been here all along. This is my damn room."

"You were gone. They said I had to be locked up again, I couldn't be left out alone. You came back!"

"It was just a dream," he said, frowning at the light in the round, childish face. "I didn't go anywhere."

"You came back!" The kid practically flew off the bed, winding his arms round Sanzo's neck in a stranglingly-tight hold, clinging on like a frightened baby monkey. "You're here," he whispered.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you unsupervised."

The kid's arms tightened, and frantic kid kisses were peppered all over his face in messy devotion.

"Sanzo!"

"Shhhh. It's late. Go back to sleep, I'm right here." He wrestled the kid back down onto the bed and covered him quickly with the blankets.

"You came back," the kid said with deep satisfaction and was asleep at once, his dreams sudden and insistent, full of shouting and cherishing being yelled at, like being scolded was a badge of honour.

"Yeah," he muttered, "I came back. Brat." He curled up beside Goku, grabbing as much of the pillow as he could. Well, it wasn't like the kid took up much room, and this bed was warmer than his own. 

And if his lips brushed the noisy brat's cheek as he too sank into sleep it wasn't like there were any damn witnesses to laugh.


End file.
